Krit Wiki
Welcome to the Krit Wiki This wiki is for all of us and it consists of allTHINGS I WOULD LIKE TO WRITE E.G bEN 10 ULTIMATE ALIEN and GN Rex. You people can help this wiki by editing and adding pages. Also the era of kratos. TO SEE ALL PAGES ON THIS WIKI CLICK PAGES ON THIS WIKI. 'God of War ': Kratos Kratos is a rude playable character in God Of War 1-3. ' Kratos is a video game character from Sony Computer Entertainment's God of War series, which is loosely based on Greek mythology. Kratos first appeared in the game God of War, which was released in March 2005, and whose success led to the development of five additional games featuring him as the protagonist. Kratos is brutal character and is considered to be the traditional Greek hero. Kratos embarks on a series of often forced adventures in attempts to avert disaster or change his fate. Kratos is usually portrayed as being oblivious to all else in the execution of these adventures, often engaging in morally ambiguous activities and performing acts of extreme violence. Each adventure forms part of a saga with vengeance as a central theme, and provides additional information on Kratos' origins (eventually revealed to be a demigod) and relationship with his family and the gods. Kratos is played in God of war 1-3 and also in Soulcalibur Broken Destiny. Kratos is also in mortal combat unknown. 'Tekken ''''' Tekken''' (鉄拳?, lit. ''Iron Fist) is a series of fighting games developed and published by Namco. Originally an arcade game, versions exist for the PlayStation, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wonder Swan, and Game Boy Advance. Tekken consists of Tekken, 2,3,4,5,5.5,6,6.5. The story in each game in the series (wit thumb|300px|righth the exception of the non-canon game Tekken Tag Tournament) documents the events of the fictional martial arts tournament, The King of Iron Fist Tournament, with the game's chronological number corresponding with the current iteration of the tournament. The tournament is always hosted by a financial corporation called the "Mishima Zaibatsu", with the tournament prize generally being control of the company offered to the victor (who then is free to host the next King of Iron Fist tournament). The arcade versions are known to traditionally use PlayStation based hardware for each installment, and subsequently each arcade version was eventually made for its respective PlayStation. There are currently six main installments in the Tekken series. A new Tekken game has been confirmed which is a sequel to Tekken Tag Tournament, entitled Tekken Tag Tournament 2. It is currently in the development stages and it is planned to be released Summer 2011 in Japan. Other countries' planned release dates are yet unknown. Historythumb|300px|right The Tekken series is one of the earliest 3D fighting game franchises. The first game was released in 1994, less than two years after Virtua Fighter. There are five Tekken sequel games: Tekken 2, Tekken 3, Tekken 4, Tekken 5 and Tekken 6. Updates of Tekken 5 and Tekken 6, titled Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection and Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion, have also been released, as well as a specialized update for Tekken 3, titled Tekken Tag Tournament. A seventh installment in the series was officially announced to be in early development stages on May 27, 2010.[1] The Tekken series also includes Tekken Advance, a GBA version of Tekken 3 which was released for the Game Boy Advance in 2001. Hothumb|300px|rightwever, Namco did not release any other Game Boy Tekken titles subsequently, due to the franchise's exclusive deal on the PlayStation platform. A PSP version of Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection retitled Tekken: Dark Resurrection, was released in Japan and the U.S. in summer 2006. The European version was released on September 15, 2006. Tekken Card Challenge was also released on the Japan-only hand held WonderSwan. Namco and Capcom also are working on Street Fighter X Tekken and Tekken X Street Fighter, crossover games of the Tekken and Street Fighter franchises. The former game is being developed by Capcom and will include 2D gameplay mechanics as seen in Street Fighter IV, whereas the latter game will be developed by Namco and will include the 3D gameplay mechanics from Tekken 6. Pocket Gamer has confirmed a Tekken game will come to the iPhone and iPod Touch. An anonymous speaker says "the game is being finished up...it plays rather nicely" NARUTO Naruto Uzumaki is a young boy who has the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox sealed within him. Twelve years before the start of the series, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox attacked the ninja village Konohagakure, slaughtering many people. In response, the leader of Konohagakure and its ninja military – the Fourth Hokage – sacrificed his life to seal the demon inside Naruto when he was a newborn. Konohagakure, however, regarded Naruto as if he were the demon fox itself and mistreated him throughout most of his childhood. A decree made by the Third Hokage, who replaced the Fourth Hokage after his death, forbade anyone mention the attack of the demon fox to anyone else. This included Naruto, who was not aware of the demon inside of him. Years later, Naruto is tricked by the renegade ninja Mizuki into stealing a forbidden scroll, but he is stopped by his teacher, Iruka Umino. When Iruka almost dies while protecting Naruto from Mizuki, Naruto uses a Jutsu he learned from the scroll that creates multiple clones of himself, Shadow Clone Technique, to defeat Mizuki. This encounter leads Naruto to realize that he is the container of the demon fox. The main story follows Naruto and his friends. Naruto befriends two comrades, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, who are assigned with him to form a three-person team named Team 7 under an experienced sensei named Kakashi Hatake. Like all the ninja teams from every village, Team 7 is charged with completing missions requested by villagers, such as doing chores or being bodyguards. During the course of their missions, Naruto befriends other characters that he meets throughout the series. Team 7 learns new abilities, get to know each other, and experience a coming-of-age journey as Naruto dreams of becoming the Hokage of Konohagakure. After several missions, Kakashi allows Team 7 to participate into a ninja exam in which they can improve their ranks, and thus, take part in more difficult missions. During the exams, Orochimaru, a criminal at the top of Konohagakure's most wanted list, attacks Konoha and kills the Third Hokage in an act of revenge. This forces one of the three legendary ninja, Jiraiya to search for his former teammate Tsunade, who has been nominated to become the Fifth Hokage. During the search, it is revealed that Orochimaru desires to acquire Sasuke Uchiha due to his powerful genetic heritage. Believing Orochimaru will be able to give him the strength needed to kill his brother Itachi, who destroyed his clan, Sasuke goes to him in search of power. Tsunade sends a group of ninja including Naruto to make Sasuke return to Konoha, but Naruto is unable to defeat him and bring him back to the village. Naruto does not give up on Sasuke, however, and he leaves Konoha to train for two-and-a-half years under Jiraiya's tutelage in order to prepare himself for the next time he encounters Sasuke. After the training period, a mysterious organization called Akatsuki attempts to capture the nine powerful tailed beasts including the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox sealed inside of Naruto. Several ninjas from Konohagakure, including Team 7, fight against the Akatsuki members and search for their teammate Sasuke. Although they manage to save Gaara the host of the One-Tailed beast, Akatsuki is successful in capturing seven of the creatures. In the meantime, Sasuke betrays Orochimaru and faces Itachi to take revenge. Although Itachi dies in battle, Sasuke is later told by the Akatsuki founder Madara Uchiha that Itachi was ordered by Konohagakure's leadership to destroy his clan. Saddened with this revelation, Sasuke joins forces with Akatsuki to destroy Konohagakure. Meanwhile, as several Akatsuki members are defeated by the Konohagakure ninja, their leader, Pain, invades the village to capture Naruto. However, Naruto defeats Pain's multiple bodies and convinces the real one to leave Akatsuki. With Pain leaving, Madara announces that he wants to obtain the all nine of the tailed beasts in order to perform an illusion powerful enough to control humanity. All of the leaders of the five ninja villages refuse to aid him, and instead, join forces to confront him. Category:God of War Category:Kratos Jeus Category:jeus Category: potter Category:harry Category: ninja Category:ps2 Category:psp Category:ps3 Category:mobile Category:ps1 Category:ps2 Category:ps3 Category:psp Category:xbox360 Category:pc Category:wii Category:wondeswan Category:gameboy Category:king Category:jin Category:asuka Category:devil jin Category:jinpachi Category:lee Category:Startracer Category:omnipedia Category:gnrex Category:flap jack Category:God of war Category:gow Category:yugioh Category:Browse Category:harry Category:potter Category:hermion Category:grnger Category:ron Category: weasley Category:bloodprince Category:tgh Category:s Category:s Category:s Category:s Category:fd Category:sdsd Category:sd Category:sd Category:sd Category:sd Category:sd Category:d Category:ds Category:swqesd Category:qwer Category:qwert Category:qwertyuyuoio Category:esfdg Category:wsf Category:sdsf Category:s Category:fs Category:sf Category:s Category:sd Category:s Category:fewew Category:fdfg Category:fd Category:Forums Category:sdsasd Category:dsf Category:dsa Category:ssda Category:assa Category:sd Category:fa Category:dgfsagf Category:fsdd Category:gfds Category:ghdf Category:gdf Category:qwqw Category:qwqw Category:qweq Category:wdq Category:qwd Category:qw Category:e Category:wqe Category:wqesd Category:qw Category:sdsfredgf Category:gf Category:h Category:fgjh Category:ythj Category:dfs Category:g Category:ad Category:f Category:fd Category:h Category:g Category:h Category:dfh Category:h Category:fd Category:h Category:gf Category:h Category:Browse Category:www.cartoonnetwork.com Category:Startracer Category:omnipedia Category:johnytest Category:kratos Category:god of war